Undeniable Attraction
by ergirl21
Summary: Its a rabby.Ray has a crush on abby but does she feel the same way?.Read and review
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER**

**A/N: Having noticed a lack of rabby stories out there and being a big fun of the couple and knowing that the couple will probably never be a reality on the show, I thought I'd have a go at writing some fanfiction.This is my first attempt at writing so please be kind.**

Ray was standing outside the ambulance bay waiting on an ambulance coming in when he saw Abby walking up to the hospital.

"Hey Rockhart, MVC 2 mins out"

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me Rockhart"

"Sorry Abby"

"Fine but im goin to take my coat off first then I'll come help you ray"

He stood out there alone for a minute watching her as she walked inside, why was he attracted to her like this? They had hated each other well maybe hate was too strong a word but never been the best of friends since he came to county not so long ago but after working with her he could no longer deny his feelings for her.

12 hours later

After what had felt like the longest day of her life, Abby was standing talking with Sam, as the 2 were getting ready to go home

"So hows things going with Luka"

"Oh there not bad we have our moments, I guess we're just like any normal couple. Never mind my love life what about yours seeing anyone at the moment?"

"Me, no all I seem to do is work and sleep the now"

"Come on girl us nurses need some gossip, so you'll have to find someone so we have something new to talk about"

"I don't think I really want to be the hospital gossip right now, so I guess u'll have to find something else to gossip about"

Luka and ray walked in just to hear the end of the conversation

"Sam u ready to go"

Yeh, see you tomorrow Abby"

With that Sam and luka left for the night.

"So no one loves Lockhart then"

"Ray"

"Sorry, but I have great hearing, im not gonna slag you cause we all go through dry spells"

"Apart from you I guess ray"

"Well being in a band does have its plus points I guess"

"Oh, don't start with me, well im going home see you tomorrow"

"Yeh I'll catch you tomorrow"

In an instant she was gone, he watched her, as before walk away and leave him, he could not keep this up for much longer, this cocky attitude. Could it be true, was he falling for her? It was true he was falling for Abby Lockhart.Oh boy was he in for trouble.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. I've actually wrote the next couple of chapters and will update if you think it's worth it.**


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER**

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. I've tried to improve my spelling etc but I don't know by how much. Anyway here's the next part let me know what you think**

The only time Ray was spending any time with Abby was at work, he had no other reason to be alone with her. They had no friendship, now more than ever he wished he'd been nicer to her when he'd first arrived.

"Morning Abby, how are you today?"

"Good, why?"

"Just being friendly, is that such a problem?"

"No, it's just not like you Ray"

"Well, I'm turning over a new leaf then"

"Sure".

Susan then stuck her head into the lounge to see what the hold up was

"Guys, what's the hold-up, we're getting slammed out here, move your backsides"

Susan handed them each a pile of charts to make there way through. Abby left the room with Susan leaving Ray once again watch her leave.

_**6 hours later**_

"Hey Abby you heading over to the Jumbo Mart?" Ray said chasing after Abby

"Yeah, what do you want me to get for you ray?"

"Nothing I was just going to walk over with you"

"Oh, okay"

They went inside and ordered two coffees both of which Ray insisted on paying for, but Abby made no complaints. Once Ray paid they started to make there way back to the hospital, chatting the whole way.

"So how's the day been for you Abby?"

"Not bad, slow. You?"

"Same really, had one or two interesting cases"

There was an awkward silence which they both hated but neither could think of anything to break the silence. After a few minutes Ray broke it by mentioning his band.

"So my bands playing tomorrow, you could come if you're not busy"

"I think I might already be coming"

"Oh really?"

"Yeh, Neela asked me to come, she told me you had asked her to come so you could see a friendly face, and she asked me, because she didn't want to go alone"

"Cool, I guess I'll see you there" Ray said as they arrived back at the hospital

"Yeh, you will. I'd better get back to work then"

This was great Ray thought and now he didn't look suspicious asking her, thank you Neela. He knew he had to perform his best tomorrow night, he really wanted to impress Abby and, hey maybe if it felt right, he'd even make his move.


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, I don't know how I feel about this story anymore, were its going etc. Let me know what you all think**

_The next night_

"Wow Abby, you look great, you do know that we're only going to Ray's gig"

"Yeah I know, but there could be some good looking guys there and well it's been a while, if you know what I mean"

Neela couldn't help but laugh at the last comment, but hurried Abby up as the two of them were already running late and the cab was waiting outside

The atmosphere at the gig was great. Abby was really surprised that she was actually enjoying herself plus the fact that Ray was actually really talented and sounded amazing.

Ray looked over at Abby standing in the crowd, she stood out from every other woman there, and she was stunning. At that moment he just wanted to finish playing, so he could get over to talk to her.

Once the band finished there last song, Ray rushed off stage in an effort to get to Abby, but before he could he had to get passed the groupies, who he really couldn't care less for now, since she had stolen his heart.

"So guys what did you think?"

"We loved it" Abby replied before Neela even had a chance to process the question

"Really" Ray said while half smiling staring at Abby the whole time

"I know you probably can't believe it's me saying your good, but you really are, you're a natural"

"Well thank you miss, would you two like to go get some coffee" Ray asked the question hoping Neela would say no

"Well I can't, I've got an early shift tomorrow" Neela replied

"I'll come" Abby replied

"Well guys I'll see you tomorrow, night"

"Night Neela" they both replied

The pair of them walked down the street to a little coffee place right at the end of the road. Ray was the perfect gentleman for a change, opening doors, paying for coffee. Just little thing's but they made Abby see a softer side of Ray, a side she actually really liked.

"You're so different Ray"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't really explain, you just come off as being an asshole at work, but out here, right now, I like this Ray Barnett. You suit being like this Ray"

Ray couldn't think of how to reply, so he just looked deep into her eyes, to convey he liked what she'd just said.

The two of them left the shop and Ray walked Abby back to her apartment. The pair chatted the whole way, and never seemed to run out of anything to say, everything just flowed so naturally. They arrived at Abby's apartment and both knew the evening was coming to an end. Surprisingly for Abby she really didn't want it to end.

"Well this is me" Abby said as she turned towards the door

"Well I guess this is goodnight" Ray said staring deeply into her eyes

Abby looked through her bag for her keys, the whole time her mind racing all she could think about was how badly she wanted Ray to kiss her. At that same time this was all Ray could think about as well and he knew it was now or never.

"Abby" he said as she turned, he pulled her in close to his body and kissed her, the kiss was full of intensity and passion and both of them never wanted it to end but Abby finally broke away and unlocked her door, only turning to say goodnight to Ray.

Ray just stood looking at the door for a few minutes, the only word that came to his lips at this moment was "wow"


	4. chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I appreciate them positive and negative very much. So anyway let me know what you think of the next chapter.**

Abby's ride on the El the next morning seemed to go through quicker than usual, maybe it was because she knew she'd have to speak to Ray about what happened last night. What was she going to say to him? Did she have any feelings for him? She had even forgot about how much older she was compared to him. She had millions of other questions racing through her mind, which she knew she had to find answers for

She made her way to the lounge, and when she stepped through the door, there he was standing at his locker putting on lab coat was Ray. The only thought in her head was of last night and god he looked even sexier this morning.

"Morning" Ray said with his usual cheeky grin

"So how are you this fine morning Abby?"

"Good, really good Ray, and you?"

"Absolutely great, especially after last night"

"Yeah about that, I think we really need to talk about it"

Just then Susan stuck her head into the room and told them there was a trauma coming in, and that they were both needed.

"We can talk about it after our shifts if you like?"

"Yeah"

Susan looked at Abby oddly. "Talk about what" she quizzed. "Oh just about his gig" Abby said hurrying out of the room

After a hectic day, Ray and Abby's shifts were over, they had got a load of traumas and the two of them had decided to go get some food and have their little chat. They went to get their coats and left together

Sam and Susan were standing at admit doing paperwork and looked up to see the two of them leave together. "Bye guys" Abby and Ray both shouted over. Sam and Susan both looked at them, then at each other, and Susan said "You don't think the two of them are you know?" "No, them, they hate each other"

**In the restaurant**

"So what you going to have" Ray asked

"I was going to have the chicken"

"Really, that's what I was going to have"

The waiter came and took there order, then it was time for the chat Abby had been working herself up for all day.

"So" Ray said "what happened last night"

"That's, what I was going to ask you"

"Well you can't ask me, because I asked you first, and you already know I like you, and to put it politely you kissed as good as you got"

"I don't know what happened last night Ray, I surprised myself when I kissed you, and I don't know maybe it was a moment of madness. I guess I feel something that wasn't there before, but I don't know if anything can happen Ray"

"Why can't anything happen"

"Come on Ray, I'm so much older than you, you're probably used to having a different girl in your bed every night"

"I knew you'd pull the age thing with me, come on your not that much older than me. I think, no I know we feel the same way about each other, and I think we need to give this a shot".

"I don't know Ray, what will people say?"

"Screw what people will think, that's all you're worried about, whether we'll be the hospitals latest gossip topic"

"I want to give this a shot Ray, but can we please just keep it between us for now"

"Sure, but you know County, it won't be secret for long"

The pair walked home, Ray holding Abby's hand the whole way, he liked this and so did she. They arrived back at her apartment and she asked him up for coffee

"Oh and by the way Ray, coffee's not code for sex"

"Never suspected it was, I don't want this to be a one night stand or anything like that Abby"

While they were sitting on the couch talking and drinking coffee, Ray leaned in and kissed Abby, the kiss was totally different from the other night, it was better than the other night. Abby really didn't want to let him go and he did not want to let her go either.


End file.
